Not Feeling Well
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Unfortunately England always seems to fall sick at the most inconvenient times. Thankfully there's always someone around to take care of him though. Various nations taking care of a sick Arthur! R&R!
1. Francis, Alfred, and Kiku

**Full Summary: This is just going to be various one shots of England falling sick, and other random nations taking care of him. Feel free to request nations for the next chapter! I know I'm always mean to poor Arthur in all my other fics, but it's just so fun making him vulnerable! Anyway, enjoy it!  
**

**One: Francis Takes care of Arthur  
**

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon in London. Children were running about the streets, jumping rope and playing hopscotch. Most adults had the day off and were spending their time outside reading, or having family outings. Yes, it was a very pleasant day. Only for some people.

Unfortunately Arthur Kirkland, otherwise known as England, was in no shape to be frolicking about outdoors. Instead he was wrapped up in blankets on the sofa sniffling miserably, and coughing through every chill. The normally neat and proper Brit was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, his face flushed with fever and his hair disheveled. While England was experiencing one of the nicest days that year, it's own country personification wasn't able to enjoy it. Yes, Arthur had lamentably come down with the flu.

Of course he was miserable, why wouldn't he be? His boss had called last night and had given him the week off to enjoy the sunshine. Arthur had been extremely happy, already mentally making plans on what he would do with his free time out in the sun. Then in the middle of the night he had awoken feeling terribly nauseous, and had spent the next four hours curled up on the bathroom floor. He had hoped that it was just a twenty four hour stomach flu, but this didn't seem to be the case.

To make matters completely worse, today had also been the day that Francis Bonnefoy had decided to randomly drop by and visit. He had let himself into Arthur's home, calling out teasingly that this was the first sunny day in years. Then Francis had caught site of the sick country who had been shakily trying to make himself tea. He had freaked out, grabbing Arthur and ushering him to the sofa, muttering to himself about a thermometer and tissues.

So here he was, confined to the couch, and with the only company source or a frog. He had to admit, it was nice when he and Francis weren't actually at each others throats all the time. He was too sick to insult Francis, and the French nation himself was taking advantage of coddling Arthur to think of any jeers. It was also slightly annoying as well, seeing as Francis didn't allow him to lift so much as a foot from the sofa. Thank god he didn't need to use the bathroom yet. Instead he curled up in the blankets further, burying his face into his hands.

"I made you some soup Angle- what's wrong? Is your headache worse? How does your throat feel?" Francis asked, setting aside the tray that he was carrying and rushing over to his aide.

"Nothings wrong" Arthur muttered, giving a sneeze. "I just wish I could actually enjoy the good weather."

"I'm sorry mon cher. Would you like for me to open a few windows to let in some nice air?" Francis offered.

"Yes please." Arthur said, closing his eyes and sighing in content as he felt the warm air blow in once the windows were open. He could hear the birds chattering, and the laughing voices of children from the street.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be other nice days eventually." Francis said, running his fingers through Arthur's hair once. He smiled to himself at the Englishman's messy hair. It truly never could be tamed.

"I know. It still doesn't make it any better." Arthur replied glumly.

"Why don't you come to Paris sometime? We ave plenty of nice days." Francis offered.

"Yeah bloody right" Arthur scoffed. "I would never travel to your country just for nice weather."

"How does next week sound?" Francis asked.

"...Fine. But you better have the guest room ready." Arthur said quickly.

"Of course mon cher, of course."

**Two: Alfred takes care of Arthur  
**

During the winter in mind December, Alfred F. Jones always stayed at his vacation house in Maine. Everything was so beautiful in that state. The snow covered bare trees, the beautiful countryside...all of it was amazing to look at. Maine was such a relaxed state, and it was a good place to go to whenever he was sick of work. He had a small cozy house in that state, which was exactly where he currently staying at that exact moment. This time though, Alfred wasn't completely alone in his house.

He had invited Arthur to come visit. Over the phone the Brit had sounded so stressed out, and Alfred knew that a little mini vacation to Maine would fix him right up. Surprisingly the Englishman had agreed, much to Alfred's excitement. However, when he had gone to the airport to meet Arthur, Alfred was in for a shock. Arthur had come over to greet him as usual, but there was a huge difference! He was a lot paler than normal, and he swayed on his feet so violently that Alfred was afraid he'd fall over.

"Dude, you didn't tell me you were sick!" Alfred said accusingly. Arthur looked in no state to travel whatsoever. Of course Arthur had just rolled his eyes and responded with, "It's just a little cold, I'm fine!"

The 'little cold' turned out to be pneumonia! They had found that out the hard way, when Arthur developed a fever of 105. Alfred had rushed him to the hospital, much to Arthur's distaste. After being prescribed some antibiotics, Arthur was then lucky enough to avoid hospitalization. Alfred would be taking care of him instead.

So here he was now, laying on Alfred's couch with his head in the American's lap, unable to go even five minutes without coughing. Alfred was doing all he could to make him comfortable. The electric fire was running, and Arthur was in a comfy pair of Alfred's pj's, wrapped in a afghan blanket. The Tv was playing softly in the background, and Alfred was slowly running his fingers through Arthur's hair in a soothing gesture. All Arthur could think of was how good Alfred's fingers felt, and how much this illness sucked.

Suddenly Arthur's eyes widened and he struggled to sit up, coughing violently into his hands while trying to gasp for breath. Alfred helped him sit up all the way and patted his back to loosen up the mucus in his lungs. Arthur couldn't contain a small whimper as his coughing finally ceased. He collapsed back against Alfred's chest once again, and Alfred finally lowered them both back onto the couch with Arthur laying on top of him.

"I hate being sick..." Arthur muttered, giving another small cough as he closed his eyes. Alfred's hand moved to comb through the sickly nations hair once again, and he nuzzled his nose into Arthur's warm neck.

"I know Iggy. It's okay, you'll be alright. The Doc said you'll start feeling better in about a week. We just gotta let the medicine do it's job." He whispered back reassuringly.

"Mmmm...I h-hope your right." Arthur said, turning his head into Alfred's chest more. He had to admit, the superpower was very warm, and it helped to lessen his chills a lot.

"Of course I'm right!" Alfred said confidently, pulling Arthur tighter against him. "I am the hero after all, and hero's are always right."

"Sure..." Arthur murmured, not even really paying attention to what Alfred was saying. He was much to sleepy to listen anyway. Alfred noticed the tiredness in Arthur voice and smiled.

"Go to sleep Artie, you'll feel better when you wake up." He said.

His words weren't heard however, for Arthur was already asleep.

**Three: Kiku takes care of Arthur**

Arthur was feeling very embarrassed with himself. You see, right now he was at Japan's house. Kiku had invited him over for tea and some sight seeing. Of course Arthur had agreed, since Kiku was one of his most closest and sensible friends. Heck, he had been pretty excited.

That excitement didn't last very long though. Upon arriving, Arthur's stomach didn't feel too well, nor did his head. He had just dismissed it was the long flight, and mustered up a smile to greet the Japanese nation with. Unknowingly to Arthur, Kiku could sense that something was wrong. He just wasn't sure exactly what.

Lunchtime had been where the trouble emerged. Kiku had made rice balls for them to eat. Upon seeing and smelling the white rice, Arthur felt his stomach feel even worse. Yes, he definitely had to throw up. He didn't speak up though, and tried to swallow down the waves of nausea as they passed. He just couldn't get up and run to the bathroom, because he know that if he even dared move so much as an inch then he would vomit all over the place.

"Arthur-san, are the rice balls okay? You've hardly touched your lunch." Kiku said with concern. Perhaps he had messed up with the food. His own rice balls tasted okay, but he knew that Arthur normally enjoyed his food. Something wasn't right.

"T-they taste very good K-Kiku." Arthur choked out, horrified that he was being to rude to his host by not touching the food. To try and make Kiku feel better, he picked up one of the rice balls and sunk his teeth into it.

Big mistake!

Before Arthur could even sense what was happening, Arthur was taken over by a wave if dizziness as he lost his stomach contents, throwing up all over the table and floor. As he threw up violently, Arthur was vaguely aware of a hand rubbing soothing circles against his back. Once he finished, it dawned on Arthur. He had just thrown up all over Kiku's table and floor! He was a horrible person! For a moment there was silence, before Arthur felt two arms lifting him up.

"Come on Arthur-san, you need to lie down." Kiku said calmly. Arthur couldn't believe that the Japanese nation didn't seem angry at him. He was led into the bedroom, and tucked into a large king sized bed (Alfred had insisted that Kiku get one, despite how much Kiku preferred to sleep on futons).

"I'll make you some tea" Kiku said, and left the room. Arthur could only stare up at the ceiling in remorse. Why did he always have to fall sick at the most inconvenient times? A few minutes later Kiku returned with a cup of traditional Japanese herbal tea, as well as a rubbish bin in case Arthur needed to throw up again. "Here, this will settle your stomach hopefully." Kiku told him, passing Arthur the tea.

"Thank you Kiku" Arthur said quietly, taking a small sip of the tea. He was glad that it washed out the nasty bitter taste in his mouth. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me...I always get sick at the most inconvenient times."

"It's alright, it happens to the best of us." Kiku said comfortingly. "I remember once I fell sick when China-san was visiting. It was terribly embarrassing."

"Oh, I can imagine that it must have." Arthur responded, feeling a little bit better that he wasn't alone in this.

"I am sure that you will be better soon. I believe that sleep would be best though. I'll leave you to rest for awhile. Have a good sleep, Arthur-san." Kiku said, walking out of the room and quietly closing the door behind him. Arthur took a few more sips of tea, smiling at the fact that it was actually helping with both his stomach and his headache. He said back into the soft bed and sighed on content.

He may always get sick, but at least each time he never has to suffer through it alone.

**a/n: Well, I better go work on my other stories now. Feel free to request other nations taking care of poor England!**


	2. Ivan, Matthew, and Peter

**Hello! Thank you for all your reviews! I will do every single one of the nations that you guys requested. I am just starting out with the most popular ones you wanted. The next chapter will most likely have Arthur's brothers, China, and Germany.  
**

**Four: Ivan takes care of Arthur**

Russia happened to be a very cold place. Even in the summertime, the country could still sometimes get some nasty weather. It was especially bad in winter. Ivan Braginski was accustomed to it of course, since he did actually happen to be Russia after all. One could get used to the cold after living in it so long. For heavens sake, he was even practically immune to frostbite!

Today Ivan was in a particularity good mood. You see, today his boss was having a meeting with England's boss to discuss trading, economy, all that boring stuff. That meant Arthur would be visiting. Ivan did ever so love it when he got to socialize with other countries. It seemed that most others always wanted to avoid him, but when a nation visited his country it was the perfect plan to hang out with someone! Arthur wasn't the most cheerful nation out there, but he actually could make pretty good conversation.

The meeting was long and boring. Both of their bosses talked and talked and talked! Ivan sighed to himself in boredom, wishing this dreadful meeting to be over. He didn't even understand why he and Arthur had to be present in the first place. Looking across the table to where Arthur was sitting, he could see that the Englishman clearly felt the same way. Arthur's boss seemed to notice his country's impatience as well, for he turned to Arthur with a smile.

"Why don't you have Ivan take you sight seeing around Russia? We'll be fine without you for now." The Prime Minister said. Arthur nodded, turning to Ivan expectantly. The Russian nation grinned, beckoning Arthur to follow him out the door.

"So, what would you like to do Arthur?" Ivan asked, trying to break the now slightly awkward tension.

"Oh, um...it doesn't matter to me." Arthur told him. "What do people normally do for fun in Moscow?"

"Hmmm" Ivan said, contemplating to himself. "Well, there are plenty of things to do. We could go walk along the frozen lakes, explore Red Square, get something to eat..."

"Walking on the frozen lakes sounds like fun" Arthur decided. "I never get a ton of snow where I live. It's always fun to walk around in it. I know that sounds sort of childish...don't tell America, okay?"

"It's not childish, I completely understand. Snow can be very fun." Ivan informed him. "Now let us go to the closest lake."

They arrived to a lake in back of Ivan's house. It looked pretty frozen over thankfully. Ivan hadn't actually tested the ice yet, but it looked fine. Seeing the way Arthur's eyes lit up at the lake made him feel very good. They ended up venturing out towards the middle. Unfortunately just like usual, Arthur had some very bad luck. Ivan had gone inside to get a thicker coat for Arthur so he wouldn't freeze, which left the Brit alone in the middle of the lake.

He walked out a little further before something terrible happened. The ice made a cracking noise, and before Arthur could register what had happened, he felt his whole body falling through and into the lake, becoming immersed in cold water. The Brit gasped in panic as he went under, struggling to reach the surface. The water was very cold...

Meanwhile, Ivan had returned with the coat. What he saw shocked him immensely. There was a large hole in the lake, and no sign of Arthur. Dear God...

Thankfully Ivan was a pro at things like this. It took a few minutes, but eventually he was able to retrieve a sopping wet Englishman. Arthur was shivering like crazy, his green eyes halfway closed. Ivan quickly felt for a pulse. It was very weak. He feared that Arthur had gotten hypothermia. Luckily though, Ivan knew exactly what to do. He gathered up the cold nation into his arms and headed towards his house.

"Stay awake for me, alright?" He ordered to Arthur softly, seeing the nation's eyes fluttering.

"T-t-tired" Arthur mumbled as his shivers increased.

"I know, but you still must stay awake." Ivan said. By now he had arrived inside. He set Arthur onto the sofa in front of the roaring fire and began to strip the Brit of his clothes.

"W-wait! What a-are y-you doing?" Arthur asked in embarrassment, trying to cover himself. Oh god, was Russia going to rape him while he was vulnerable? No, this was awful!

"Shhh, calm yourself." Russia murmured as he took a heavy warm quilt that had been sitting atop the couch and wrapped Arthur in it, causing the Brit to sigh with relief. Ivan then left the room for a few minutes. He then returned with a soft robe and a steaming cup of tea.

"Here, let's get you dressed in this. The hot drink will also help bring your temperature up." Ivan told him, helping Arthur into the robe before passing him the drink. Arthur instantly felt warmed up from the drink. His shivering was starting to lessen, and he sighed to himself.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" He said aloud, face red with embarrassment. Honestly, he was inside Russia's house with hypothermia! Could his luck get any worse?

"Do not worry, it happens to a lot of people. I should have tested the lake first, so if there is anyone to blame then it would be me." Ivan said, looking down at the floor with a crestfallen face. The one time he actually got to hang out with someone had been ruined because if his stupid ice and snow! Now Arthur would probably never hang out with him again.

"It's not your fault" Arthur said quickly. "These sort of things always seen to happen to me."

"We should probably inform your boss that you need to stay here and rest. You may sleep now if you want to. I am convinced that you are not going to die anymore." Ivan said with a small smile.

"Alright. Er...thank you Ivan. You know, for saving me and everything." Arthur said, his pale cheeks pinking a bit.

"It is no problem" Ivan responded, before gently tucking the blanket more secure around the slim English nation. Arthur had his eyes closed, and his breathing had evened out. Ivan noticed that he was coughing a bit, but it was only natural that he might get a cold. Oh well, at least he would be alright.

Next time they could just visit Red Square.

**Five: Matthew takes care of Arthur**

"Thank you so much for visiting me Arthur. It really means a lot to me that you remembered my Birthday." Matthew said happily, passing a piece of cake to Arthur. Today was July first, otherwise known as Canada Day. It was rare that Matthew ever got to celebrate with anyone. Sometimes Alfred would come and visit, but most of the time the American was too caught up with his own birthday plans to remember his brother.

"It was no trouble Matthew." Arthur said with a smile. He honestly felt bad for forgetting it last year. Luckily that had inspired him to actually write it on a calender. Besides, it kept him distracted from thinking about Alfred's birthday. He just hoped that he wasn't coming down with something. It head had been feeling a bit funny, and there had been a virus going around his neighborhood.

"So, does the cake taste good? I wasn't sure if you preferred chocolate or yellow, so I just went with marble." Matthew said, rambling a little. He just never had guests over that often. Perhaps is he was a fantastic host then the word would get around and more people would notice him.

"Don't worry lad, it tastes amazing." Arthur assured him. "Did you like your present?"

"Of course! I didn't even know that maple scented notebooks and pencils existed. I'll use them all the time now." Matthew told him cheerfully.

"If you don't mind, I think I need to use the loo." Arthur said.

"Sure, go ahead. It's the last door at the end of the hall." Matthew told him.

As soon as Arthur stood, he was caught off guard. A bought of dizziness overtook him, and Arthur would have hit the floor face if Matthew hadn't of caught him.

"Arthur, are you okay? What's wrong!" Matthew asked, panic overtaking him.

"Bloody hell..." Arthur said, moaning to himself as another wave of dizziness came over him. "Don't worry Matthew, I'll be fine. There was this bug going around back at home. I've probably caught it."

"Oh no!" Matthew said, putting a soft cool hand against Arthur's forehead. "You feel too warm. I think you have a fever."

"Ugh, honestly! Of all times to fall ill...why the bloody hell does this always happen?" Arthur grumbled to himself. All the other nations never got this sick! Why did it always have to be _him_? And why did it always have to be during important or special occasions?

"I'll go get the thermometer. You stay right here." Matthew said, setting Arthur down in a comfy armchair. The Canadian returned with a thermometer, sticking it into Arthur's mouth. They were both quiet for a minute or two until the small contraption beeped. Matthew removed it and studied it intensely.

"Well, you definitely have a fever. I think you should lie down." Matthew informed him. "I have some Motrin that will help with it. Here, you can stay in my bedroom."

Arthur sighed to himself as he was directed to Matthew's bedroom. He hated feeling so weak and defenseless.  
Matthew came back with the medicine as well as Arthur's favorite earl grey tea.

"Thank you Matthew. I'm sorry to have fallen ill on your birthday of all times." Arthur said apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. It's better than spending the day alone." Matthew said. The younger nation then hesitated for a moment before climbing into the bed next to Arthur. The Brit was a bit shocked at first, but he quickly relaxed again when Matthew pulled him against his chest.

"Let's both go to sleep eh?"

"Yes, let's" Arthur responded, closing his eyes and smiling sleepily.

He could always count on Canada.

**Six: Peter takes care of Arthur (With the help of Tino and Berwald)**

Arthur had a pretty nasty cold. Luckily he was at his own house, and alone thank god. Now he wouldn't have to be such a burden on other nations and such. Now he could just relax in front of the telly and watch Dr. Who without having to rely on anyone. So what if the light made his head throb, or if he sneezed or coughed every few minutes. It would go away eventually, for now all he needed to do was rest.

Too bad for Arthur though. His rest was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" He asked, sneezing afterwords.

"Hello Jerk England, it's Sealand!" Peter Kirkland's voice said from the phone. Oh great...

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur croaked.

"I need to to bring me my skateboard! I forgot it from the last time I visited, and I'm going to Latvia's to show him how to use it later this evening. So hurry up and bring it!" Peter demanded.

"Ugh...honestly Peter, if you forgot it yourself then it shouldn't be my responsibility to bring it!" Arthur snapped as loud as he could without irritating his cough.

"But I need it! It's really important! Why do you have to be so mean?" Peter said, voice wavering.

"Oh for the love of god...FINE!" Arthur snapped. "Your such a pest!"

Awhile later he arrived at Finland and Sweden's home, which was where Peter also lived. Thank god the lad actually had a place to stay besides his own home. Honestly. Arthur would probably end up strangling the micro nation if they lived together. Anyway, he rang the doorbell, giving a few sneezes as he waited for someone to answer the door. Suddenly it flung open.

"There you are, I've been waiting for ages!" Peter said, snatching the skateboard from his older brother.

"Just m-make sure you remember it next time." Arthur said, before going into a fit of coughs.

"Wow Jerk England, you sound really sick." Peter said, actually looking at his brother with concern for once.

"It's fine, just a cold-" Arthur tried to wave it up, but was interrupted by Peter.

"DAD! MOM! JERK ENGLAND IS SICK!" He yelled, causing Arthur to wince as the sound hurt his head.

"Who's sick? And Peter, I'm not your mom..." Tino said as both he and Sweden emerged from the doorway. The Finn then caught site of Arthur and frowned.

"Hey, you don't look so good England. Why don't you come inside and sit down for awhile."

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur found himself sitting on the couch next to Peter. Tino was making soup in the kitchen, and Berwald was helping him.

"Don't worry, you'll be in good hands" Peter told him. "Whenever I get sick they both always make me soup and read me stories. They also give me ginger ale to take with the yucky medicine!"

"I'm really not that sick...trust me lad, I've had a lot worse."

"Yes, but you really look sick! Now I can help take care of you two...even if you are a jerk!" Peter replied.

"Of course." Arthur said, rolling his eyes in an annoyed manor.

"As a matter of fact, I'll go get you some ginger ale before the soup is ready! I'll be right back." With that, Sealand ran form the room. He came back in less than a minute with a tall glass of the soda, passing it to Arthur.

"Um...thanks" Arthur said a little awkwardly, taking a tentative sip. He had to admit, Peter was being a lot nicer than normal for a change.

"You know what? I have an idea." Peter announced.

"And what would that be?" Arthur asked.

"Since I'm being so nice and caring towards you, I think that you should finally acknowledge me as a country...even if it's just for the day!" He said, eyes hopeful. Arthur was about to instantly open his mouth to yell at Peter for being stupid, but it occurred to him that the boy actually was being nice.

"Fine" He said with a sigh, mustering a small smile before coughing. "Just for today since your so nice...I acknowledge you as the country of Sealand."

"Yay!" Peter cried out with joy. "Your the best, Jerk England!"

With that, he hugged Arthur tightly.

Fifteen minutes later Tino came out of the kitchen.

"The soup is ready Arthur!" He called out cheerfully. He stopped dead at the sight before him though, smiling widely.

Arthur and Peter were both asleep on the cough, Peter laying on top of Arthur.

Wow, it seemed as if the two actually could get along.

**a/n: Feel free to request more nations, or even ideas for sicknesses that Arthur can get since I'm running out of ideas!**

**Ps: Thanks for reviewing, they inspire me!**


End file.
